Sonnys Big brothers
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: What happens when Sonny tells Her True Love she Has 5 brothers? Will He Love her still Or will a rival Get in the way? Sonnys has a little Secret up her sleave to but will it all be to much? CHANNY! REVIEW! THANKS! COMPLETE! Sequal Comming up soon!
1. Meet the Monroes

Sonny Pov.  
YOu think being on tv is so great? ITS NOT! not only me being famous is bad but when you have 5 older brothers its not so awsome first let me tell you about me

Name:Sonny Allison Mari Lian Monroe Condor Age:17 and i work on so Random i have 5 brothers all older my dad is but he dosnt know that. Hmph so theres Ryan,Jacob,  
Logan,Skyler,and Zac oh to make it worse Rhyan is The Rhyan Scheakler Monroe Condor heres a bio of them all

Rhyan Sheakler Monroe Condor Age:19 Profacianal skateboarder

Jacob Black Monroe Condor Age:19 Actor motorcross Racer

Logan Monroe Condor Age:18 Singer

Skyler Monroe Condor Age:17 Actor

Zac Efron Monroe Condor Age:21 Actor

Oh ya so much better we all grew up together! but they wanted to be famous so they used there fist and middle name lucky them but not many people can tell were siblings yup having them as brothers are terible! 1st there so protective since i dont have a male figure as a dad so they are each it oh and i hate that skyler is my brother and works in the same place as me hes devon on Mckenzie falls urg! we act so mean to each other i hate this i cant have boyfreinds and stuff just because of them! hmph oh did i also mention on top of all that i have to pretend that i am not a princess? oh ya so much better! so much! because 'mom' is the queen of witchs and since im the only girl i get the crown next in line hmm i HATE THIS! when i walk into the cafe the first thing i see is skyler smileing ome time i fell asleep in my dressing room for lunch he had the hole studio look for me! hmph! i walk to get a fro-yo the only decient food and well what do you know "hey monroe!" chad dylan cooper"what?"he chuckled"got your nickers in a twist dont cha"he said in a terrible imatation of british "urg! LEAVE ME ALONE!"opps to loud skyler ran over to me "whats up?"chad looked shocked "nothen skyler lets go leave Queen PMS to herself " should not have said that! skyler turned to him "hey dont talk to her like that! mabye shes fed up with your stupid remarks !" he got up in his face chad was not scared skyler wasnt very strong and i should know hes 4 days older then me!"sky just drop it im going home anyway" he turned to me "you shure?" "yup"i walked out 3 2 1 *phone rings* "hello?" it was zac hes the oldest sadly but hes cool "hey sonny! hows it going?" "skyler texted didnt he?" there was a sigh "look we got it you hate us being protective but we cant help it we love you and wanna make shure your safe" "i know but come on you call every hour and skyler keeps tabs on my while im at work! i cant do anything for myself!" "sonny we love you and wanna make sure you have the best things in the world since dad left""one i dont care if he left its his fault! so stop trying to blame yourselfs! ok i hate this! i want a life!""Sonny"by know i was at the house we lived in a well placed area it was quite nice when i walked in a puppy was sleeping on the couch "AHHH!""SONNY! SONNY YOU OK SONNY!" i droped the phone and ran to the puppy it jumped up and i began to play with it soo cute! i closed my phone hanging up on him i got out a bowl and water there was a note on the table 'sorry sonny didnt mean to be a jerk forgive me please? your freind for life chad dylan cooper!'aww he sent me a puppy how could i be mad! i was playing with him yep a boy oh i needed to name him! hmm hmm hmm oh i got it!

Zac Pov.  
After sonny screamed i ran to my car fianlly i hung up with her since she didnt answer back i called the guys and told them to go to the house to see if she was ok i really hope she is! when i got there the guys just made it too we all walked in to hear "oh chad stop! dont lick that!" WHAT! we all ran to her room "chad! stop"she was laughing "chad pwease stop we have to be quite ok shh" we stood at the door for a few moreseconds "chad! you got me all wet!"ok that time we ran in all at once to see sonny with just a bra on opps this cant be good!"AHH!"we all screamed she hid under the blanket witch so happened to have a blob next to her "Sonny Allison Mari Lian Monroe Condor! what do you think your doing?" jacob siad in a ferous tone she was still under the blanket"go away!"then there was giggleing"s-stop!"Ryan pulled the blanket off her aww there was a cute little black and brown yorkie a toy like one it was so cutie!"GUYS!" we all looked away as she put on a shirt"sorry sonny" we all said when she was done She let us look even though were here brothers she thinks its weird? WE CHANGED HER DIAPERS AND CLOUTHS ITS NOT WEIRD! ok it is i sat on her bed the guys spread out around the room Joacob was at her desk Ryan was in a bean bag chair skyler was on her swing and logan was next to her she giggled "what?" i asked "thats were chad peed"  
everyone was laughing i stood great now i smell like pee! "hahaha whatever!" logan spoke up "were did you get him?""i didnt chad did he sent him over to me!"she pet his head i dont like this chad guy he seems mean and a jerk hes ganna hurt my sonny and i wont allow that!" isnt he just a cutie? chad sent him as an apologie for today oh i should call him to thank him hes so nice!" she had the look in her eye the same look she had for ALex Pasarsike yep you thought it was just some guy she made up for her sketch nope he was this guy she liked and he broke her heart so we broke his leg yep good times! anyway we all sat in a ackward silence "so sonny how was your day?" she replied very quickly"fine" we all gave the look and left leaving Ryan to talk to her one thing we know is that she will tell everything to him and well we kinda cant do that only he can for some reson! urg we walked down stairs "sky what happend?" he looked up "easy she was angriy and chad of caurse tried to be funny and sonny told him to leave her alone when i went over there he said to leave Queen PMS to herself so i got in his face when she left then she left soon after he left and yup thats what happend" we just nodded and ryan came down shaking his head" well?" "nothing" "what?" "she wouldnt tell me anything only 'hes the cuites little puppy ever!'its anoying" he said in a mimication of sonny soon she walked down in black leather skinny jeans that were a little to tight and a shirt that rose when she walked it defitaly was unapproprite for my little sister to wear she was in 4 inch balck stelettos and chad was in her arms "were do you think your going?""to get chad some stuff ok?" "fine" she set chad on the Counter and gave me a hug"did i mention your the greastest actor in the world?" oh i know this "how much?"i pulled out my wallet "400 pwease!" "for dog food stuff?""yes! pwease pwease pwease!"she gave me the puppy dog eyes and schockingly so did chad it was cute. i handed her the money she kissed my cheek then ran out with chad "Pwease your the greastest actor in the world"Logan said Coping sonnys voice. everyone began to laugh "yes zac your amazing! the best brother iin the world!"Jacob followed "what ever your just mad im her favorite" they all started laughing the phone rang "hello?" i answerd a guy with a deep voice spoke up "is sonny there?" "Uh no shes not who may i ask is calling?" it took a minute"uh its uh Goldfarb, yes goldfarb just tell her i said hope you like it""got it goldfarb anything else?""uh no thanks bye"the line went dead Skyler Spoke"who was that?""some guy goldfarb?"skyler fell off the chair we all looked at him "GOLDFARB!""ya looking for sonny""not THE goldfarb what did he say?""just to tell sonny hope you like it""ok i guess" he went back to sitting strange.


	2. The Boyfreind

Chapter 2 (the Boyfreind)

Sonny pov.  
OH MY GOD! this is so cute first i got chad a blue coller and leash a ton of treats and stuff when i walked to the toys and stuff i saw him i walked next to him"what a nice toy there it reminds me of the greatest actor of our generation"i picked up a toy he took of hes hat"how'd you know?" "you've been following me around the store for a while i picked it up" "oh" i gave hime a hug and a kiss "sorry for today i took it to far"it was our little secret chad and me were dating for 4 mouths its a realy big secret it was so cute"its ok baby i know you didnt mean it but skyler didnt understand"i kissed him"you tast like slobber"i gigled"chad licked my face i minute ago" he looked up at me"i named my puppy chad!"he giggled and pet his head"how cute""ya so when your off shooting a moive or something i have you with me!"he giggled "sonny monroe i love you""chad dylan cooper i love you so much more"we laughed and got more stuff soon we were done he walked me to my car when the devil calls"  
hello?" "hey sonny its rhyan!" "i know i have caller id" "oh well you've been gone for 1 and half hours and we were wondering were you are""im fine just undisife a bit" "uh ok i guess see you in a few"i hung up chad kissed my lips then played with my hair"when will i meet him?""who?""your brothers so far skyler is the only one i met and he doesnt even know i know? there always calling why cant i meet them?""you wont understand there so protective and from the info skyler give them they dont like you much i dont want to ruin this"he was sad who can blame him i he only thinks i have 2 brothers not 5 and he only know s Skyler he doesnt know the name of any of them"ok i guess""im sorry let me just butter them up with stuff""ya and mabye i can get on skylers good side"i kissed him my phone bgan to ring"dont.*kiss*answer.*kiss*it*kiss*" i pulled away"i have too"i grabed my phone"hello!""hey sonny were you at?""uh still out im almost home""oh ok well hurry up were all going out to eat"  
"were?""sa fancy at 8 ok?""got it bye"i hung up befor he could say anything"what?"i was still close to his embrace"were going to Sha Fancy at 8 to eat"he smirked"how fancy!""whatever"we laughed then after one last kiss we seperated i drove home with chad in the front seat he was barking at the trees it was cute when i got there the guys were sitting on the couch Rhyan was in a black tux with out a jacket with a dark green dress shirt the guys were all the same except skyler was in blue,Zac was in pink,Logan was in yellow and Jacob was in white i went up and changed into a white strapless dress it was cute the top seperated in the middle and had jewls all over it was gorgese i put my hair in big banna curls and added a neckless and more stuff it looked cute with my see-thru heals. when i walked down the stairs they all stud "soo how do i look?"i twirled around when i saw there faces i smiled but then i quickly changed "GO CHANGE!"they all yelled"why?"i yelled back"that is to revealing""look you can see your boo-uh"i looked at logan "i wanna wear this! i look so cute!""ya well i dont want any guys looking at you like that!"zac is such a jerk hphm i looked at the time it was almost 8"well if i change well be late!""uh fine but your wearing a jacket!""ok fine"i grabed a small purple jacket we all left in the car i was between Ryan and Jacob Logan Skyler were in the front and Zac was driving hphm i hate being in the back! when we got there i saw the shiny blue car the only guy i know that has that is chad he better not be here or else when we walked in i had to sit on the seat and wait while they checked in urg i hate this! ive been saying that alot lately some one sat next to me great "what are you doing here?""i missed you""no you wanted to meet them after i toldd you no""sorry for wanting to meet my girlfreinds family""your ganna get introuble""im chad dylan cooper i dont get in trouble"i raised my eye brow "i love you" "wimp" great"Sonny lets go"i heard logan call i stud"come to our table in 5 minutes and whatever you do no cute things"i walked to our table the guys were looking at the menu i looked over at chad he checked the watch i sat and waited 5 minnutes later Chad bumped into my chair"oh sorry,hey sonny!""chad what are you doing here?""to eat they have the best food ever!"really?"skyler spoke up "chad why dont you join us?"shure!"he sat next to me and i chuckled zac had his menu up chad held my hand under the table "so.."  
logan spoke up"oh im logan im her older brother""im ryan her older brother""Jacob her older brother""im skyler"now my favotirte one Zac put down his menu"im zac her older brother"chads face droped "your sonnys brother?""yup""oh cool"chad liftedthe menu and we spoke at a wisper behind it"why didnt you tell me your brother was zac efron?""uh you never asked?"  
"ya i did i asked what were they like and stuff!""well did i forget to mention that?""yes!""im sorry""uh your lucky your cute!""ya!"i pecked his licks the guys looked at us strangly"so i heard the steak was amazing?""me too"we ordedrd the steak everyone was getting to know each other it was going great until "so chad i hear you work on Mckenzie falls?""uh yes i do with skyler its a drama show hove you seen it?""uh yes we do sonny is quite the addict to it" he chuckled "really?""yes really"Jacob spoke"sonny may i talk to you alone?""yes jac,please excuse me"me and jac walked near the bathrooms"what are yo trying to pull?""what nothing?""really how so convintaly chad shows up here at the same time we do and you too arent chopping each others heads off?""oh uh""your dating him arent you?""what pfft...no...ok fine please dont tell they wouldnt approve and i really like him accually i love him please jac""fine but if he breaks your heart hes dead and i wont tell but do a better job at hiding it""thanks!"i gave him a hug then walked back to the table it looked accuawrd we started talking again soon we were done and we payed and left chad was talking with me to the car "tonight was awsome"i giggled at his sarcastic remark "how about tomarrow it just be you and me and chad at the park?""deal"to bad we couldnt kiss they were watching us"tomarrow""tomarrow"i gave him a hug then walked to the car. Jacob was in the back with me and ryan and everyone else was sitting in silence soo boring im so glad my phone rang it said BFG it ment it was chad i answerd "hey!""hey wats up?""were driving home you?""i just made it""lucky im soooooo bored i cant wait to play with chad! hes sooo cute""ya i know i am""ya you are"we talked on the phone for a bit when we finally got home i went to play with my Puppy chad ok ill call him CHADDY! yes chaddy! lol thats funny i was in my room playing the doorbell rang it was quite for a few minutes i walked down i wonder whos at the door oh no "SONNY MONROE!""not here at the moment"she ran and jumped on my back"tawni off!"i heard zac yell she jumped off "why didnt you tell me your older hotter brother is them!""really tawni?""sonny there the 4 hottest MEN ON THE PLANET!""i have 5 brothers?""ya i know""which ones not hot? besides them all?""uh never mind so did you tell your boy-"i covered her mouth "no and im not ganna tell them""tell us what?"Jacob spoke up "uh about the bonfire at this cool club you guys wont let me go so i didnt ask" they all looked at each other "ok? so tawni what are you doing here?" Only skyler wouuld wanna know "well chad texted me and said Sonnys brothers were famous and on the top 10 list so i had to drive here and see APPARENTALY! HE WAS RIGHT!""ok tawni i promise!"i screamed and ran to the kitchen she was chasing me the guys were just watching chad came up to me i picked him up "freeze or he'll hurt you!"she stoped and awwed "aww who is this?""this is my puppy chaddy goldfarb!"the guys looked at each other she pet his head"who got you this?""chad did! isnt he just a cuite!"  
she giggled"yes he is what for?""our anny-i mean he was being a jerk and made it up to me"she giggled and played with him Tawni left around 12 and we were sitting in the kitchen eating pie"oh reminds me i have a moive to shoot for the rest of the week in New York so im not ganna be here?"Zac said"well i have consertes all week? im not ganna be here either?"Logan spoke up "mckenzie falls has the week off and staci wants to spend it with me at her beach house?"yes two more and i have the house to my self!"whos ganna watch sonny? i have work then motorcross raceing!"jacob is done!"well i have to do the x games all week in flovrida!" they all got worriade yes home alone for a week!"well one of us has to cancle?" they all touched there nose "guys cant i stay home alone its just a week?" they all laughed Ryan patted my head "no so least important stays uhh not me!""i have to shoot this moive!""staci will kill me!""motorcross means i have to""i cant cancle!" zac got an idea "ok one of us has to take her with!""ok but who?" zac was first"not me its a rated r moive!""staci want us not us plus sonny"  
"there are wayy to many pervs at motocross""hello theres skateboards and aton of guys!""tours wont leave anytime for homework!""guys cant i just stay? i have a job too? plus who will look after chaddy?"they all ground finally after a minute they all agreed! yes! finally they were all leaving tomarrow at 4 am perfect i gave them a hug and went to my room with chad . ya! soon i was asleep but not for long the guys piled into my room "sonny?""hmm?""sonnnny?""shhh your ganna wake me up"i poked skylers nose "sonny come on up you have to drive us""noooooo" he giggled i heard footsteps then jacob and ryan "guys she wont wake up"the chuckled"sonny wake up""nooo""please sonny""noooo"there was silence then i heard zac and logan "grab one side" "ok" then my blanket ended up on the floor i grabed a pillow and covered my body "Gosh! sonny can you please were something less reviling?" logan joked "out""sonny we changed your diapers and clouths gave you baths and taught you how to pooty train we've seen it all"zac added "ya but we better be the only guys to see it"Jacob finished i pushed them out and changed into joggers and a shirt if they only knew.i drove them off to the airport hmm when i got home i fell back asleep comfy bed! Soon it was time for work i got dressed and ready the studios wasnt far but i drove i hope chaddy would be ok i got to the studio chad was waiting for me "hey random""skylers not ganna be here for the week"he grabed me and kissed me"hello to you too"we giggled "what do you wanna do today?"hmm oh i got it!"how about beach a moive and mall?""we head to the mall first then well pick up chaddy and well head to the beach after we can go and watch a moive?""perfect!"we drove to the mall and i gatta say chad was acting werider then usaual hmm i wondor whats up? any way he bought me so many outfits! yay! "so what time you have to be home?""uh next week,we dont have to go back that early""oh ok then"we walked around more soon we were done i brang everything to the car chad even took me to the converse store i got these gorgese pair of shoes and chad even got a pair how amazing! when we were in the car i stared at him he held my hand he just smiled "ok who are you and what did you do with my boyfreind?"he chuckled"nothing i just want m'lady to have a great day!"i kissed his cheek and wispered in his ear"anny day with you is a great day"i sat back in the seat soon we got to my house i put my stuff away then i changed into my new bikini it was cute and put a shirt over it and some shorts chad was trying to put chaddys coller on "stupid dog stay still"he just kept barking"uh fine have sonny do it"chaddy began to run around i walked by chad"  
need help?""yes he wont put his coller on""chaddy!"he came running over"sit"he sat i pat his head and picked him up i love how hes toy size he will always fit in my arms i set the coller on him and giggled chad grabed his leash and put it in my purse"ready?""lets go!"i ran to the car chad laughed and locked the door soon we were off to The Hideaway! it was a beach chad found just for us no one else uses it so only we do when we got there we set up and began to talk then i got a great idea "chad can you grab my phone its in my purse?"he turned and looked threw it i grabed my water bottle and pored it in his hair me adn chaddy took off running "SONNY!" i turned and saw chad start to chase me i hid and he dissapered i took off again then i heard chaddy barking"chaddy shhh"i looked for him oh no"CHAD!" he came running over"chad help chaddy fell in a hole!"he looked in the hole Chaddy looked so small "its ok sonny ill get him"he jumped in the hole and grabed him it was a well thought out plan iff he could get out but know he was stuck in the hole "uh sonny?""oh no what do i do!""it ok sonny just uh grab something i can hold on too""ok"i looked arounf there was nothing oh i know! i ran back to my purse and grabed chaddys leash "ok i grabed chaddys leash will that work?""ya i guess"i threw one half down and chad locked it onto chaddy i pulled him up and next was chad he was tall enough so if he jumped i could grab him and help him out"on 3 jump ok?"we locked arms"1""2"a the same time we said three and he jumped i pulled up and soon he was out"ya!"i gave him kisses and hugges"thank you thank you thankyou!" i kissed him a finall time we got up and started walking to the picne area"you shure your ok?""for the 100th time yes sonny im fine""ok just making shure,i love you chad" he stoped and kissed me"i love you too"we began to walk again we hung out for a while then decided to go to my house and watch a moive when we got there we decided to take a shower i was done first so i wen to make the popcorn and stuff the house phone rang"hello monroe residance sonny speaking""hey sonny!""hey zac!""hows the moive?""fun hows everything at home?""good im about to watch a moive""oh how great listen i jacob mentioned something about letting you loose a little bit so imallowingyoutodate""what?""i said imallowingyoutodate""what?""im allowung you to date!""really! thats awsome thanks zac! i love you so much!""ya well hold on one rule you cant date that chad guy""oh i defitally wont i hate the guy!""ok then love you""love you too see you in a couple""bye"i hung up and i saw chad about to leave"were you going i thought we were ganna watch a moive?""oh really you sure you dont wanna hang out with that guy?""what gu-wait the guy on the phone?""dont play dumb""im not that was my brother"  
"oldest trick in the book""no go look it was my brother.""shre it was fne ill just *69 it""i wouldnt do it""what your calling your bluff?""ok go check"he walked over and *69 the number"hello?"there was screaming on the other end chad looked scared and handed me the phone"hello?""YOU HAVE A GUY THERE!""no more like a idiot""DONT PLAY DUMB IM COMMING HOME RIGHT KNOW!"  
"zac you cant get on a 3 hour plane and expect for him to still be here?"at that very moment Zac walked in the door"crap"  
"Sonny Allison Mari Lian Monroe Condor!"i heard chad wisper condor Zac made me and chad sit on the couch seconds later the rest of them ran in"ok how are you all here? your flights take over 2 hours to get here!"i tried to brighten the mood they all glared"ok in my defence its chads fault!""WHAT!""if you didnt jump to conclutions and yell at me for cheeting you wouldnt have called and we would be watching a moive!""if you didnt make it sound like you were cheeting then i wouldnt have jumped to conclustions!""if you would have got out of the shower 1 minute earler you would have heard me say ZAC!"by know the guys were just watching us fight"well if your stupid dog didnt fall in the hole i woulnt need a shower!""you bought me the dog!"  
"uh!""uh"we tured away from each other whatever the guys were thinking there mouths were open after a minute chad spoke up he must have turned to me"sonny im sorry i overreacted i love you i just am think about alot of stuff your right mabye i was being a jerk please forgive me please i love you so so much Allison i really truly do and i dont think you or chaddy is stupid"he moved the hair from my neck away i turned to him"and""uh and im really sorry and i dont deserve a second chance but i really want one because i love you and i will always love you forver and ever and ever and uh please sonny ill change"  
i looked him the eyes"i shouldnt have been so mean after all you've done for me and its not fair i forgive you if you forgive me"he chucked"you did nothing wrong i did so forgive me""no forgive me""no me!""me!""fine!""fine!""GOOD!""GOOD!"att the same time we said "IM SORRY!"and we pulled in for a pastion kiss we forgot my brothers were even there until Jacob and Ryan pulled us apart"ok so i dont know what just happened but..."Logan began"ya sonny your comming with me on tour until we get this sorted out""but!""no buts we cant trust you home alone know and until we stay home your not ganna be here alone"  
"please!""no!"i got tears in my eyes "zac please!""sorry sonny"i ran to my room and cryied on my bed chaddy came next to me he nuseled next to me i just kept crying what ever happened downstairs i didnt care. 


	3. The Bribe and a Litttle Truth

Chapter 3

(The Bribe and A little Truth)

CHad pov.  
Woah! that was amazing! the kiss not anything else i stood and was about to walk upstairs when skyler pulled me back "uh no"  
zac glared at me"no boys upstairs" i sat back down "uh"wow was i uncomfortible or what! then uh Jacob spoke up"Uh ya not to be a jerk like them buuut you cant see our sister anymore"WHAT!"WHAT!..uh i mean why?" ryan spoke this time it looked like he was trying to control his temper to not hit me "Listen just stop talking to our sister ok" zac and logan walked over to a classy clown they took a few bills out"listen heres 2,000$ stay out of here"That logan guy spoke up i think zac was trying not to kill me so he wasnt talking they handed me the money "uh no thanks i love her and im not ganna be bought off" i gave it back"ya well Listen here we have done to much just take the money and walk no need the pride well make up something juust leave"SKler spoke i just shook my head"LISTEN HERE!...leave my sister alone ok!""no"this was taking all my guts to not run and hide but i love sonny and i dont wanna hurt her. "Listen im not ganna hurt her i love her with all my life!i would take a bullet for her or any thing" they just looked at each ohter and zac pushed the money towerds me i pushed back "take it"  
ryan was speaking for zac they were getting on my nerves "no""take the money""NO!"this time zac did speak and i was scared "LISTEN I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING FOR HER I RAISED HER AND I WILL UNTI HER HEART STOPS BEATING I WILL NOT HAVE HER RUIN HER LIFE JUST FOR SOME STUCK UP SNOTTY RICH KID! OK I DONT WANT HER PREGNATE AT 18 MARRAIDE AND HAVEING ATON OF KIDS BEFOR SHE COULD LIFE I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOUR NO GOOD FOR MY SONNY!"i stood and spoke just as loud"YOU ARE DOING NOTHING BUT PROTECTING HER FROM LIFE SHE CANT LIVE WITH ALL 5 OF YOU BREATHING DOWN HER BACK EVERY TWO SECONDS AND I NEVER SAID HER BEING PREGNATE! I SAID I LOVE HER AND ILL WAIT TILL WHENEVER SHES READY! I DONT WANT TO HURT HER!""JUST LEAVE HER ALONE"zac pushed me back and i fell onto the glass sonny ran down and helped me"ah! chad!"she was helping me stand she sat me on the couch when she moved her hand it was bloody!"AHH! CHAD YOUR BLEEDING!" she ran to get a rag when she came back she took off my shirt there was glass on me she carefully took it out and cleaned me up she made shure i was ok befor kissing me it looked like zac was trying to hit me again but sonny stoped him by putting her hand up when we pulled away it was weird! after i yell at her brothers she helps me and kisses me? weird!"KNOW!"woah sonny could be loud if she wanted to be i handent noticed but she had mascara under her eyes but she still looked gorgese the guys looked scared and sat down"what do you think your doing! scaring my boyfreind! who do you think you are!"Ryan looked up and smirked soon jacob stoud"we are your brothers! and were older so who do you think you are talking to us like that? we are your only family!"she didnt look scared"  
not my only family"Zac stood"in case you didnt know you cant leave!"she Looked up at him"oh ya!""yeS!""mabye i can live with dad!"he looked schocked!"you would rather love with him?""at least hell give me privacy!"They all looked schoked"then go"  
"I WILL!"zac just looked disaponted and walked away i was very acward sitiing here! but i looked at sonny she looked like she was ganna cry i went and sat next to her i gave her a hug "sonshine you ok?""n-n-no why did i do that i love my brohters!  
i dont wanna live with my dad!""you wont just use your sonny smile and they'll forgive you"your right"she stood and got some cake ingredents out"what are you doing?""WE are making a cake!""we?""yes as in you and me!"she grabed me and we ended up making a large cake one part of chocolate the other banna and then straberry then plain and she put out some icecream she cut off a piece of each side and then make a sundea and somehow i was carring it all we went to jacobs room it was a black door that looked scary she knocked he opened it"im sorry for being over dramatic and saying those things"he gave her a hug "its ok we are overprotective and we should die down on that""no its ok i love you all and i dont mind it"she handed him the cake that was in my left hand "CHOCOLATE MY FAVORITE!"he kissed her cheek and went to the kitchen to eat next was Skylers room he had a green door and stickers on it she knocked and we waited 3 seconds and he opened the door "sonny""skyler im so so so so so sorry i over reacted and i love how overprotective you are i would never want to live with dad ever i love you!"  
he chuckled"i love you too but seriusly im sory ill die down know that i know you two are d-d-d-dating.""thanks big bro"she gave him a hug he smiled she handed him the one in my right hand "OH MY! its StrawBERRY!"he grabed it and kissed her cheek then ran down stairs wow next was Logans room it had stripes on it in red and orange and had cds on it she rang the little bell on the side he answerd with headphones on "hey logenberry""hello sonny ""look im sorry for being a drama queen and a jerk and everything else"he just smiled"am i forgiven?"he smirked"yes,if you sing on the next cd""no""ok fine then have fun living with dad""OK! fine i will""good and btw i dont really care if you and chaddy boy date i wasnt that protective"he kissed her cheek and she grabed the one on my right upper arm he jumped"YES! banna howed you know!"he ran to the kitchen and then we went to Ryans room it was purple and it had skulls on it plus a broken skatebaord she used the clamper and lifted it when it fell it made a clamp noise he opened the door and kissed sonnys cheek"i forgive you""how'd you know?""heard you comming and i'd love to stay but i gatta head to the show""love you!"she gave him the last piece of cake he ran off uh-oh the llast guy in the house please dont kill me we began to walk there was a white door she knocked and no-one answered"must be in the work out room"we began to walk there was a see -thru door the knocked he looked up uh-oh! he just walked over and frowend "allison""zacky""are you here to say goodbye?""no i uh wanted to say uhh sorry i shouldnt have over reacted"he just looked away"look allison if you dont wanna live here then your right ill call dad and tell him""no zac please i want to stay with you i was overreacting and being a jerk i shouldnt have said that!""sonny"she began to tear up"i-i-i-im so sorry! i dont want to lose you please"he hugged her"sonny im not ganna leave you""please im sorry zac""shh shh its ok sonny its ok"  
he sat her down on the workout bed i went to the kitchen the guys were just talking when they saw my they stoped oh thats not good i just kinda stood there logan walked over to me"i dont think we've been Properly intoduced"he kinda dragged me to the table "well im logan i work for the band Big Time Rush im one of the lead singers im also 18 and 4th Oldest and smartest"  
"Big Time Rush? man sonny is always singing those songs""ya i always have them playing around the house"Jacob took a spoon full of his cake and spoke"im jacob, im a profacial Motorcross Racer and i do some acting im 2nd oldest and 19 oh ya! im also the hottest of us!"they all grond"motorcross? thats cool sonny showed me how to ride oonce i fell hard""ya well she is one of a kind?"Skyler flicked jacob in the ear"ya im Sky and basically you know everything about me and im also 4 days older then sonny""so basical your twins?""yup"Logan spoke"and ryan is at a rehursle for the teen awards show and then has a date hes 3rd oldest and hes jacobs twin by 2 days""ya im a huge sater fan sonny even got me a new skateboard,so thats all you guys and sonnys the youngest so whos the oldest?""me"i turned zac walked down sonny was next to him she smiled and went to hug me"  
ya well im zac and as much! as i hate this im her oldest brother im 21 and the strongest and meanest so if you ever hurt her you in soooo much-"sonny yelled"ZAC!""i mean hi""hi"we all sat sonny sat next to me oH MY GOD! i wanna kiss her sooo bad but not a good idea to kiss her after the drama of earlyer so i kept my thoughts to myself "so when are you guys going back?"  
"oh not so fast missy your grounded until we get back witch means no tv""no Phone""no ipod""and above all"all together the said"NO CHAD!""she rolled her eyes""ok""so sonny you know have a new problem""what?""wheres chaddy?"she stood "Chaddy!"she began to look "chaddy!"we all began to look around screaming for that evil dog why couldnt i get her a big one like a retrevier? nooo i got her the smallest one ever! i walked more and more until i heard barking"chaddy?"more barking"chaddy?"  
then i saw the little pup run over to me he looked scared i picked him up"whats the matter boy?"i just pet him"Chad did you find him?""ya sonshine he was in the back"i walked inside she grabed him she is soo cute! we just talked and and watched a moive. 


	4. OH MY GOD! YES!

|3 mounths later| Sonny POv.  
Ok chads acting strange and i dont know why he keeps kissing my hand all day today and its out anniversery 1 year 3 mounths and he told were going to this fancy pansy resterant i wonder what we are doing when i got to work everyone just kept smileing i went to the one person chad tells everything to"hey chloe""hey sonny and befor you ask chad made me promise not to tell you anything about tonight""darn""well go get ready""it lunch and the dates not till 7 why so early?""no reson"she just draged me to my dressing room apparintly the rest of the girls were already set up they had a dress picked out and by a dress i mean 10 and then aton of shoes this is ganna be a long night i began to try each one on i was getting tired Hmph tawnis chose was cute[PIC IN PROFILE CALLED SONNY BIG BROTHERS IMORTANT PICS]its gotten otta hand there fighting over it Tawnis is to pink marta's is to short every disagrees! urg! i just sat on the couch i looked at the clock its already 5!  
and i havent even picked an outfit! this is not good!i laid back in doing so i looked at the closet there was something in there i stood adn walked over woah! did they not see this! while they were fighting and yelling i sliped it on it fight perfectly just perfect i need the perfect shoes though hmm were i looked threw some boxes nothing great if i were perfect shoes where would i be? think sonny think...i looked out of my clostet The girls were still fighting i went back to looking on the top self was a lone box in blue weird i grabed it and i foind them! they were fabulouse! ok so dress and shoes all i need is make up and Hair sooo i began to look aroun my room the girls were arguing still had they not notice me? oh well i picked up some dresses that were on the floor and shoes i began to put them away soon my room was clean again i went to my jewlry drawer and picked out the cuitest pair of earrings ok so thats easy all i need is hair and makeup i looked at the clock 5:30? wow fast I threw a lip balm at tawnis head they all turned to look at me "like?""LOVE!" they made me turn around and more modeling"wow""it fits you perfectly""amazing""tottally hot""thanks guys but its 5:35 and i need hair and make up?"they all gasped and sat me down tawni and Port worked on my make up Chloe and marta did my hair Zora took pics and vedios were all lauging and having fun when chad called"hello?""hey gorgese""you cant even see how do even know that?""your always gorgese!""really well how about if im eating a meetball sub in joggers and dirty shirt and gain 30 pounds?""you'll still be gorgese""suck up""dont care""so were we going tonight?""the s-ah-ah-ah nope not telling you"  
"pleeease?""no so hurry and get ready cause its almost time""ok bye""bye" i hung up hes so awsome the girls giggled "what?"  
"nothing"they just kept working it was getting closer and closer to 7 5 more mintes! know they were rushing when they were done i looked in the mirror wow its all i could say! My hair was curled and had a small amount of make up on they all gave me a hug and left weird soon chad got there Chaddy jumped on him "hey buddy""hey chad"he looked up at me and his jaw almost hit the ground!"wow""uh?do you like it?""like? i love it you look amazing!"i just giggled he kissed myy cheek"ready?""ya oh wait"i gave chaddy some water"GUYS IM LEAVING!"i didnt hear anything so me and chad walked out when we got in the car he made me put on a blindfold "really chad really?""yes know put it on""fine""fine""good""good"i put it on and siged "no be mad Get GLAD!"i began to laugh he is so dumb after 10 minutes we finally got let me undo the blindfold and we walked in i still couldnt see were though finaly we sat down and the lady spoke"welcome to Sha fantwa im your server Jenny"chad chuckled when my jaw droped!this place costes a fortune! Jenny walkd away he took my hands"you like?""this place cost a fortune!"but your woth it""sap""but im your sap""ya i know"i kissed his lips Chad Pov.  
Woah this better work! tonight is speacial i hope no one told her, i got all 5 of her brothers blessing to marry her all i need is one more thing her yes i have the ring in my pocket and sonnys here her cast my cast and her brothers were all at the 2nd part were hopefully we'll be engaged we ordered she of caurse picked the cheepest thing and i picked the same after i got us a cake slice we both ate it she was so cute i droped my fork on purpose i went to grab it when i got on one knee and pulled out the ring She looked down at me a second later he jaw almost hit the ground"sonny allison monroe i've loved you since we first met and i know you think it was when you were madge at the cafe but really we met a few years back i was in wisconsin for a promotion and i met a little Bown eyed girl that was realy preppy i thought it was just some fan but who realy knew a few years later i would be in love with that same girl and on one knee asking her to marry me i love you with all my heart and i never want to lose you because you changed me and i love that you did i know you hate it when i brag about you but i cant help it your everything to me and without you im nothing and i cant be nothing cause im THE chad dylan cooper and i hate that im dating Sonny Monroe i really want to be marraide to her and have mini us running around and even though your Brothers HATE me i love you so please Will you marry me?"she had tears in her eyes the hole resturant was looking at us wondering she just nodded her head"yes?"Yes.""YES!"i picked her up and spun her around and kissed her i pulled the ring out and put it on her hand she was starstruck the dimond was bigger then her finger she just kissed me everyone clapped!  
i couldnt stop smiling then the restuant put a slow song on i took sonny to the dance floor we swayed back and forth i wispered "the nights not over yet"she looked up at me "whst?""one more suprise"her eyes widened we payed and left to sonnys house the lights were off we wslked in and everyone yelled suprise!Sonny was hsocked she gave everyone a hug then she kissed me one last time i realy dont know alot of people i told the girls to invite people Selena and some other stars were there and im guessing family sonny got a drink the music was lound but something was louder"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"all the girls and woman ran to sonny i did a tuck and roll sonny giggled as she was bombarded with questions she was blusheing madly to and her smile never left her face i went to the guys Jacob Spoke"she said yes?""yup""congrats""thanks"alot of guys said congrats to me sonny called me over she put her head on my sholder "you ok?""ya im just shocked""why? you dont like the ring? illl get a bigger one!""No its perfect just howmany people you invited""acually that was tawnis doing""howed she get my Aunt Tia's number?""a book labled called?""she invited everyone then!'"yup"i kissed her forhead a lady came up to us"chad this is my Gran,gran this is chad""yes chad dylan cooper,becareful dont go near Little Alison""uh little alison?""my cusion shes absesed with mckenzie falls""oh i like her""wanna met her?""shure?"she walked me over to a group of 7-13 year olds one girl was in all mckenzie falls stuff sonny brang me over to her"hi ally""hi sonny""wanna meet my fiance?""Shure"she looked up from her phone and when she saw me her eyes went wide adn she jumped on me"OMCDC! YOUR CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU PLAY MCKENZIE ON THE HIT TV SHOW MCKENZIE FALLS!""ya thats me""your marrying sonny?""yup""sonny can i move in with you?"sonny laughed"no sweetie but when your in town you can vist anytime you want""yay!"somehow sonny left me and i was stuck answering all these questions this little girl asked me wow she had alot of questions sonny was busy talking to help me great what great help Zac came over to me "Hey there Ally Cat""hey Zac Attack""chad""zac""ally cat can you leave me and chad to talk?"  
"ok"she ran off i seen her go by some young boy zac humed for a second"thanks for saving me""ya whatever since sonny is accually ganna get marraied to you i figured we should at least be on speaking terms""agreed""but sonny wants us to be freinds""she loves to one up everything""you got that"we began to laugh sonny came over "see i knew you too would get along"  
"yes of caurse babe""yay! now come we must meet more people"we began to walk around aparently my parents were here too and we saw them she already met them its just we got tierd and we sat down Some lady came over she was holdiong a baby"SONNY!""Es Soy MARIA!"they hugged oh-no somthing tells me im ganna get stuck with the were talking and squealing i stood and walked to the kitchen wow sonnys fam is weird i walked in and grabed a pop soon sonny came in and kissed me"what?""sorry i keep ditching you""its ok soon to be ""i love you""i love you more""well im ganna go talk to selena she has been giving me the eye for an hour know""as much as i would love that i dont wanna hear her gloat"  
"well to bad here i am"Selena sat on the counter"were to began? oh i know! I WAS RiGHT!"i grunged great mabye this party wasnt a good idea i cant spend any alone time! i went back to the couch soon it was 9pm and everyone left! FINALLY! sonny sat on my lap and kissed me it got heated fast if her brothers werent in the house we could have lead this to the bed room "im so sorry my family travles in packs""its ok""so i have a suprise for you too""what would that be""shh"she grabed my hand and we went in the back yard we walked for a bit then there was a little shed we walked in and there was like a mini room she kissed me and it again got heated fast we ended up on the bed and trust me it was as you can tell what we did. |next day| I woke up to the sunny la day and a little calm strawberry smelling girl next to me i smiled and looked on the nightstand

there was her ring yup she was mine and all mine someone knocked at the door"who is it?""chad have you seen sonny? we cant find her?""uhhhh"crap what to say zac ya shes right here,no uh sleep over"is she with you?""uhh""IS SHE?""no?"he opened the door and he looked pissed so i figured uhh RUNN! i jumped up and ran to the bathroom good thing i had shorts on"CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS!" 


	5. The Kidnapping

|next day| I woke up to the sunny la day and a little calm strawberry smelling girl next to me i smiled and looked on the nightstand

there was her ring yup she was mine and all mine someone knocked at the door"who is it?""chad have you seen sonny? we cant find her?""uhhhh"crap what to say zac ya shes right here,no uh sleep over"is she with you?""uhh""IS SHE?""no?"he opened the door and he looked pissed so i figured uhh RUNN! i jumped up and ran to the bathroom good thing i had shorts on"CHAD DYLAN COOPER YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS!"

Zac pov.  
WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! ok fair they are getting marraide but still! sonny was on her back she sat up making the blanket fall oh my god! I DID NOT WANNA SEE MY SISTER THAT INTENST!"morning"she must not know im in here soo i better go she looked over at me and covered herself"AHH! ZACHERY JAMES MONROE CONDOR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"i covered my eyes"uh! um get dressed and downstairs KNOW!"i ran out wow when i was in the kitchen my face was either really red or pissed "hey zac find her?""oh ya and i found chad to""they didnt""they did""im ganna kill them""has anyone else noticed sonnys uh chicchs?"  
they all looked at me crazy!"what! 1 shes my sister and two i mean it like shes not a little girl anymore shes grown up"  
"no why"sonny and chad walked in holding hands chad was trrying to stay otta the room and eat outside but sonny draged him in she flicked my ear "like the show"i blushed and logan gasped along with everyone else and not to mention chad chuckled i stood"what was that chad?"he couched"uh would you like some juice?""shut it"he closed his mouth sonny sat down chad realy was scared he didnt sit Skyler spoke"oh chad sit down its quite comfy""uh n-nn-o thanks"sonny sighed"stop scaring him were ganna get marraide were ganna have tons more then that!"everyones mouth droped even chads and we all glared at chad"not tons more right sonny?""no were ganna get marraide and have a home all to ourselfs and no one to bother us we could do it in everyroom in the house"we glared harder"your so funny sonny shes kidding ya not that much are were barly ganna have any with both of us working"she kissed his cheek"but remeber we were talkng last night and we want tons of kids just for the s-"  
"SONNY!. i mean...we werent talking about that"wow he was extrmely scared"ya remeber you were so glad my brothes didnt cheak on us all night"we all stood "ya well-"he ran out of the house sonny yelled baby then grabed some water and sat next to me i think i spooked everyone because as she was eating they each took a glance at her chest Logans eyebroms raised "sonny?""ya?'"you were kidding right?""ya we both are ganna work alot were barly ganna be home no time for a family""oh"  
"So wanna help me?""with what?""MY WEDDING DUH!"oh-no

Logan Pov.  
Wow i realy never noticed it sonny has gotten big when she got up to get something i was suprised she isnt sweet inistent sonny anymore shes grown up sonny and she doesnt need us anymore when she said shopping we all grounded sonny was a bit over desicver and we all knew it"why cant chad go?""BECAUSE! the groom is not allowed to see the bride befor!""what about tawni?"  
"oh good idea"she left to call chad treid sneeking in".Walk out"he stoped and turned"i gatta go potty!"we all laughed"well theres a bathroom in the shed you were in""sonnys talking to tawni and shes scary!"we chuckeld"two minutes"he ran upstairs as fast as he could sonny came back in"ok tawni and the girls will be over in a few""thats good you girls have fun""uh no since i cant trust you guys home alone with chad or able to work together your coming with""WHAT!""wanna take Chad dy a bath?""no""go get ready then"we all droped our heads and walked to our rooms great we have to get ready to take like 5 or 6 girls to the mall for my sisters wedding to a guy we hate! and weres chad ganna be home! thats awsome the door rang and sonny must have answered it there was a scream wow there still hyper from yesterday then a thump weird i walked to the livingroom"Sonny ready togo?"no answer"sonny?"nothing ok thats weird"GUYS!"they all ran out "WHAT!""weres sonny?"Ryan ground"CHAD!"he came from upstairs"ok ok im leaving tell sonny i said have fun"he was about to walk out "wait sonny wasnt with you?""no i was in the bathroom""so if you dont have her then who does?"we all looked scared chad screamed"SONNY! WERE ARE YOU?"we looked all around the house chaddy began to bark i ran over to him"what s it boy weres sonny?"he started sniffing the plant it was near the door i looked thru it ok this cant be good"GUYS!"they all ran in in my hand was her ring chad grabed it and a love tear slid down his eye"we have to find her""were are we ganna look?""anywere but we HAVE to find her like know" Ryan grabed his phone"ill call the gang and see if they know anything"Zac grabed his keys"ill look around the neighbor hood"Chad was looking around the house"searching for clues"we all had a job and we began we needed to find sonny end of discussion ii started calling her phone no answer Zac was gone for 2 hours chad couldnt find anything all the guys got there tawni and the girls were in all black and they looked hot zora spoke "ok so i had this place riged for any good fotage all i need is to get my camera and we can see who took her and we can get her back""wait my house is riged with cameras?"  
leave it to jacob to overreact she just smiled and went to the camera near the front door she took the take out and out it in out 74inch tv we watched closely |tv| Sonny:*singing*im getting marraid im getting marraid im getting marraid!*dancing*  
*door bell*  
Sonny:*answers door*uh hi can i help you?  
?:*walks in*is Jacob Black here?  
Sonny:ya want me to get him?*tuns*  
?:*covers her mouth*not if you want to die Sonny:what?  
?:come on Sonny:AHH!*screaming*  
?:*throughs her against the wall*SH!  
Sonny:*passes out*  
?:*takes off her ring*no need for this were we are going*throughs it in the plant and drages sonny out*  
Logan:SOnny? you ready?Sonny?  
|end of tape| Jacob:who was that guy?  
Zora:must have a groug against you to take sonny Chad:he looks familer?  
Tawni:were have i seen him befor they were all thinking then i remebred something i ran to Jacobs room and grabed a photoalbum it was were sonny went to one of his races to cheer him on he won and was so happy i ran back"guys that dude i've seen him befor"i started looking thru it and on one of the pages Was jacob and Sonny when he won the award she was in a low shirt and daisy dukes with heals that same guy was next to sonny jacob saw the picture "oh ya! that freak treid hitting on her he was practily on top of her most of the time and i told him if i won to leave her alone and if he did she would date him i ended up winning and kicking his ass for trying to kiss her""JAMES!"tawni And chad Spoke up"ya who'd you know?""he treid hitting on sonny when he geust stared "ok so know we know its him how do we find him?""easy we dont he finds us"everyone looked at zora strangly"what?""James wants sonny but james knows she'll fight until we all give up so if we dont look he will try and find us first""and if we pretend we dont care he'll give up!""correct"we all sat on the couch the tv turned on the tv person spoke up"just reported the bad boy James Conroy and Wisonsin SweetHeart Sonny Monroe are in a car crash a 5 car pile up sonny is in critcal condition and James is doing fine apparently"we all ran to our cars and drove to the nearest hostptal we found sonny quickly she looked so frightened her eyes were black aound her she was still asleep thank god shes alright though chad sat next to her and held her hand he looked relived Zac told the doctors that if James came looking for her he couldnt go in there im gald my baby sister is alright though after an hour she woke up and smiled her sonny smile like nothing happened"why do you gues look so said i have a wedding to plan!"she jumped up and changed into street clouths only sonny could make a good situation out of a bad one Chad kissed her forhead and laid her down while jacob went to see if she could go home"so chaddy babe when should our wedding be?the summer the winter oh and were i kinda want to have a fun wedding but we should do it were our familys our-"he kissed her and placed his forhead against hers"anytimes good and anyplace long as i get to marry you"sap i chuckled and she giggled Jac walked back in "sonny what day is today?""humm well its friday the 14th the day after he propside and i think we should get marraide the 13 because its our aniversery of the first time we met,Kissed,dated,and you proposed!""all in one day?""yup""ok sonny who am i?""Jacob Black soon to be Monster Motor Cross champion! and my older brother!"he chuckled and said she could leave she jumped and said"yay! know hurry we need to look for dresses and tuxs and invites and more!"ahe pulled chad out and we all followed laughing when we got in the car she was baballing on and on and on!chad wispered in my ear"can i kiss you to shut her up?""please"he kissed her for like 10 minutes no one stoped him we got peace and quite when he pulled away she stayed quite for a while when we got in she wentup to her room she must be teird we all sat on the couch tawni and the girls left along with someothers that were here chad went by sonny its been along day and you wanna know the best part? when is she ganna tell him shes a witch? once sonny gets hitched shes attomatically the queen she better tell him soon i dont think she can hide it much longer its getting hard for jac to hide hes a wearwold yes we each have little power of our own jacob and ryan,wearwolfs,Skyler worlock,Zac,WiZard and me the one normal kid actualy im a shapeshifter but hey better then the rest! i hope sonnys ok though she wants this wedding so bad "soo we have a problem""what zac?""whos walking her down the isale?"we all said it at the same time"me"oh-uh we will she chose? 


	6. I think i do?

Sonny pov.  
WOw i dont feel to good when was the last time i cast a spell? mouths ago i better do one fast i did a quick clean up spell wich cleaned my room i better tell chad as soon as the weddings over the boys are getting harder and harder to hide it i hear d chad come in"hey babe""hey""you ok?""just fine""so if i did this you wouldnt mind?"he picked me up and threw me over his sholder"CHAD!""relax im not ganna drop you"i looked at my hand to see my gorgeses ring but one problem it wasnt there i got scared i dont want chad to think i dont love him or lost it! he put me down and i hid my hand and kissed him"what?""nothing"  
"oh ok"he went to sit on my bed i walk to the nightstand and looked threw the drawers"missing something?""NO!..i mean no just uh seeing random stuff""oh ok"i kept lookinh great not there ok if i were a ring were would i be?"Sonny come on we have to start planning our wedding""oh ya of caurse"i sat on the bed next to him and kissed him"so what day?""how about June 16th ?""why?""its close and in the summer?"just then tawni marged in"WAIT! befor you to pick i call planning it!"we giggled"what happened to the rest of the girls?"i then realised her hair and clouths they were torn up i walked to the door and looked down the stairs the other girls were on the ground all tangled up and ground i heard chad laugh next to me i hid my hand were is my ring "ok so IF tawni want to do the planning then i need a brides maid?"they all jumped up and fixed there hair tawni was thinking wow i already picked everybody but its good to see them fight while they fought me and chad walked in my room"so soon to be what are you doing about that?""easy tawnis the Maid of honer and the rest of the girls are bridesmaids i just wanna watch them fight""evil""i know"he kissed me i kissed back and ruffeld my hands in his hair he pulled away"sonny?""ya babe?""i love you""i love you too"chaddy ran in and jumped on us"hey there baby boy!"i picked him up and laughed Zac walked in"sonny your the one whos ganna watch him and that better be the only baby i hear coming out of your mouth"we laughed and closed the door "well see! check in 10"he banged on the door"NO!""mmmmmm"he barged in chad was by the computer and i was by my closet"dont""im going to walk chad""ok"i walked out the girls saw me and stood"guys wanna come with me?""SHURE!"they all put on there heels and we walked chaddy when we were in the park i let chaddy run around with the other dogs"girls i have a problem""what?""i lost my ring""WHAT!""i dont know i cant find it anywere!""ok lets get back and start looking!"i got chaddy on the leash and we all walked home luckly the guys went out we looked thru the hole house were could it be? we searched everyroom in the hole HOuse nothing! were could it be? while we were upstairs we heard the guys some in"Sonny were HOME!""and what happened in here?"we all got scared i ran out to them they were on the couch chad was on the end "hey baby""hey chad guys"i hid my hand"sonny i was just telling the guys how much your ring costs they dont belive me show them?""oh well see it is so precious to me and do you really want me to know how much you paid?"he looked shockeD"  
its not like you lost it right?"stupid smirk "pfft. no do you not trust me?""oh i trust you just i wanna see the ring""no"  
"sonny""fine! i lost it and im sorry ok i didnt mean to i just dont know were it is and"he was smirking when it kicked"you HAVE IT!""ya only cause i found it in a plant""when did i put it in a plant?""uh nevermind want it back?""please!""you have to do something first""what?""get up and make me a chad""but""go""all for my ring?""yup"i started crying well faking "f-f-f-fine keep the ring! i wont marry you then!"i laid on the other couch chad stood and walked over to me everyone was buying it"sonny?""leave me alone!"his voice was soft and sad then he did something unexpected he sat on me! i jumped up "what the!""sonny funny little sonny i love you and i know real tears and fake onces""fine""fine""fine""fine""good""good"i heard tawni call"IF YOUR DOING THAT FINE FINE GOOD THING IM GANNA KICK BOTH YOUR BUTTS!" we kept quite and everyone laughed we all sat on the couch even the girls"ok so we have so much planning to do!""we picked a day""when?""June 16th""2 MOUNTHS!"  
"cant handle it?""no i can just one thing""what?""can you fit in one of my designer wedding dresses?""what?""if i make your wedding dress your weight better stay the same and not change a single bit""i can hadle that""good""perfect"Zac brang out pizza i went to grab a slice but Tawni hit my hand with something ow!"OW! what was that for?""your deit startes know!""what did you hot me with?""my whip""ow!"the girls brang me a salad with a water"Know you only eat this""but its gross!""i dont care!""meine""what?""nothing"i started eating the salad while everyone else ate there wonderfull greasy food hmm oh i got it"  
chad?" his mouth was full of food"ya?"i kissed him everyone made a gross sound and tawni pulled me apart and glared chad was still in shock mode "bad sonny! eat your salad""hmm"she looked back at me i smiled with no teeth and she grabed a napkin and closed my nose i spit out the food i transferd from chads mouth to mine everyone said gross or eww i giggled chad stuffed another peaice into his mouth hmph lucky then i remebered my ring! i noticed it on the table by the phone perfect i hit the call home button and the house phone called i went to answer it i really faked it"hello monroe resedance Sonny speaking?...  
...yes...yes...hold on"i signaled i'd go in the other room and took the ring with me i just chuckled and hung the phone up when i got in the kitchen someone left perfectly good brownies on the counter i ate 3 or 5 befor i went back in woah everything just got dissy,i sat on the couch well at lest i thought i did i somehow was on the table across the room "sonny you ok there?""uh ya"i walked over and sat on the couch and began to eat my salad well at least i think"sonnny you shure you ok?""ya why?""your eating chaddys dog food"i spit it out"oh sorry"everything was different wat happened it was all cool and stuff i laughed randomly they all looked at me"sonny you ok?""perfect chad"i looked at him"uh hunny chads that way"  
she pointed to the other side of the room i walked over and sat next to him Ryan got up and went in the kitchen i randomly laughed again"uh guys did you eat any of these brownies?""no"they all said i was about to say something but it came out funny couse everyone laughed weird"i could have showen there was 10 not 5"i twired my hair and made kissy faces to randomness "sonny did you have a brownie?""uh ya why?"is what i wanted to say but instead i said "wes whay?"he shook his head"sonny remeber how many did you eat?""1 crocidle 2 croclide 3 crocidle 4 crocidle 5 crocidle!""you ate 5?""ywes!" i gave him a hug "ok hunny we need to let you go to sleep""iw nwo tweird!""ya well you are""waa!"i for some strange reason threw a tempertantrem and hit and banged on the floor what has gotten into me? i heard zac talk"whats the matter Ryan?""ya those browines had drugs in them?""WHAT!""ok not my falt The guys from the rink brang um over and i couldnt say no so i left them there!""she had 5!""ya she just needs some rest"they all treind picking me up but i kept hitting them chad finally treid "sonny babe can you stop so we can goto bed?""owka"he picked me up bridal style and carraide me up the staries and laid me down"ok babe time for bed then well go shopping tomarrow and then more stuff ok?""ok i wav you""i wav you too"he turned the lights off and i slowly went to sleep wow i was teird what has gotten into me i fell into a slumber it was quite warming lalalalalalallalalalalala in the middle of my dream i wasnt teird and i stood bored i began to do jumping jacks then i got boreder! i looked in the hall no one was there and sincve it is a long lenth i started doing cartweels it was fun!WEEE!

chad pov.  
wow sonny was acting funny! we all sat on the couch talking the girls were desinging sonnys wedding dress hmph what a great and strange day! we all herd a thump and ran upstairs I just began to laugh as did everyone else sonny my sonny was doing a handstand and Chaddy was trying to sand straight up it was so cute she looked up at us and got down then went in her room she came out with a 80's neon boom box and turned it on to some random Song it was high energry she just danced around we began to dance wiht her we were danceing to the weirdest songs ever so was having a blast everyone was i hadnt noticed but grady nico and the falls boys were also here weird so know everyone was having a blast at like 5 am everyone was asleep and Me and sonny was the only once awake she was off the hyperness we were just on her bed talking"so beutiful can you belive it 2 mouths and we are going to be marriade?""i cant wait to be Mrs. Sonny Cooper?""sonny who is your dad?"she sat up on me and kissed me"lets not talk about it"she laid back down"fine for know""ok fine"" but this will come up befor the wedding""ok"  
"so sonny i cant wait till friday""oh ya were going to the awards together""wont the press find it strange chad and sonny just randomly got engaged?""who says we have to tell""your ganna be able to hide that ring?""uh no""we have to tell them"  
"ok so when is mama cooper comming in?"well thats something i havent exactly told her we are getteing marraide she never really liked sonny so she wouldnt approve plus connie hasnt been around latly"chad?""oh well you see.""you havent told her yet!""well no but neither have you!""what?""your mom or dad!""we'll.. thats different!""how""i cant tell you""sonny who is your dad?""please chad i hate talking about it"she looked close to tears so i droped it we soon fell asleep 2 mouths sonny and we will be together forever and ever. 


	7. Hi im Molly

|next day| i woke up to the sound of barking uh chaddy shhh! i turened over making shure not to wake sonny and saw he was stairing out the window barking what is he barking at? i threw a pillow at him he shut up and jumped on the bed i fell back asleep only to be woken up by screams out of reflex i tightened my grip around sonny who i had woken up"moring to you to""sorry it was a reflex""its ok i was up to here the scream""its either tawni or the girls?""tawni"as if on cue Tawni barged in and searched the room"what are you doing?""sonny get dressed we have to start planning""its to early""its 3 in the afternoon!"we got up and picked out clouths i left some things here over the week so i just put it on when tawni walked out we took a shower together and wow you thought the 1st was good we finally got done and walked down holding hands she had her ring on and everyfew seconds i would look down at the same time she did and we blushed even though we were dating and engaged were still 17 and teens? we walked down and a guy in a tight blue shirt with a scarf on and some tight jeans was on the couch wow tawni and Portlyn were the only two there also we sat down the guy smiled"this is the happy couple tawn you never told me how gorgese she is"the girls and him laughed i felt weird he extended his hand and sonny shook"hi! im sonny and this is chad!""why hello there miss positive im Alex"wow he shook my hand we all sat there i looked down at sonnys ring and saw she was looking at it to we smiled alex spoke up"ah young love i know it well,anyway im alex and im your wedding planner!"sonnys eyes shot up she was happy i smiled and nodded"ok so tawnibell tells me you want it June 16th?""yes!""ok so what colors are you thinking?"i looked at sonny she looked back at me it looked like she got lost in my eyes so i spoke for her"well i think it should be blue ar anything bright"she just nodded not leaving my eyes i blinked and she dazed out of it"oh ya Anything bright and happy would be awsome!""so a happy wedding?""well ya we dont want anyone to be sad! plus im not good sad"he smiled and contunied"ok so next were do you think it would be at?"this time sonny spoke"HERE!"we heard all her brothers scream NO! and she giggled"ok how about the hideaway?"""the hideaway?""its a beach but it has a grass area thats really PRETTY!"i chuckled he nodded and wrote more down wow this is easy just nod and agree with everything! easy"ok so ruffly how many people?""well theres alot so mabye 200?"i think she was including my family too she smiled as he wrote down i took her hand and kissed her cheek"ok so how about i check out this hideaway to see if there is enough room and get back to you tomarrow?""ok"he kissed her cheek and shook my hand then left easy peasy! twawni gave us a look and we new what it ment i kissed sonny and walked into the kitchen her brothers were already there and talking and eating salads Tawni and the girls must have got to them to i laughed and picked up a pizza slice"mmmm soo goooood!"they all glared"kidding gosh,so who got you guys?""chloe and penlpe"i laughed and just when i was about to get anouther slice a heal flew by my face i turned to see chloe and penlope Chloe had one shoe on and was limping towrds me"you could have killed mE!""ya so"she put her heal back on"then you would have to face sonny""ok whatever just put the pizza down and lets go"i put it down and followed them i walked past sonnys room when i looked in my jar droped sonny was in a black bra and thong only Portlyn and tawni were taking measures Sonny turned and saw me she blushed and blew me a kiss i was about to do one back when Chloe pulled my ear into the guest room they had me in only my boxers and take ?"so hows it going?"shhh were consitrating"i stayed quite this is weird im not ganna lie they were finally done and i went down to eat when something hit my leg"WHAT THE!"Penelope looked at me"your on a strict deit if you gain one pound we will kill you!"i sat down and waited for sonny these girls are scare eod! fianlly she walked down tanwni and Portlyn following and how ever they got to eat THE LAST PIZZA while we starved! the guys were in the kitchen doing arm wrestling to see who would walk sonny down the isale wow we should find out who her dad is so he can walk her down isle hmm i got an iDEA! me and sonny decided to go look around we went to get some things for out wedding we drove to Some Funny Store and we picked out Tons of stuff! like outfits and stuff i wraped my arms around her waist"so hunny what are we doing for our hunny moon?""well i was thinking you choose""me?""yes chad you'"ok!" i kissed her cheek we got tons of stuff there was paperazzi around us Sonny blew kisses and such she was gorgese. i smiled "sonny! how do you feel about your brother Zac Going around the world?""amazing he is amazing i love him!"they all smiled then we began to walk more We saw Selena "hey!""HEY!""Gues what "what?""ME AND JACOB!""NO!""yes were dating!""yay!"they were talking wow girls talk alot! i walked over to a stand hey these Sunglasses look cute i treid them on mabye sonny would like them"hey chad""oh hey mylie""so how you been?""wonderful""thats great"she looked smiley ok weird i looked around for sonny she was still talking uh girls!"so i hear your single?""uh accually wrong""really?""ya me and sonny are dating""i would say a little more you seen that rock on her finger!""ya isnt it hot!""ya i guess"she looked over at sonny when i did all the sudden joe jonas and the brothers were there i walked over and hugged sonny"hey hunny"she kissed me"hey handsome" joe looked angry"hey chad""joe"sonny started talking to mylie who looked like she wasnt listing. selena gave nick a dirty look and i felt weird luckly sonnys phone rang she went for it witch it was in her front pocket but i grabed it"hello?""chad? were is sonny?""wight here""uh well tell her to get here we have planning"  
"ill pass it along""bye"'whatever"i hungup and kissed her "tawni wants us home""fine""ok say buy then we can leave""yes daddy ""oh save that for later hunny""ya babe"i kissed her and we giggled mylie looked close to vomit joe was ANGRY and selena was doing a victory dance i chuckled"ok well bye guys!"she gave Nick and kevin a hug i didnt care then joe pulled her in for a hug mylie gave her a dirty look as she huged her finally we left and she was smiling looking at her ring "like it?""i Love it!""thats great""and i love you""something tells me you like the ring more""kinda do! its amazing! selena said that if jacob and her get marraide then he better bye her one just like it""well he better save up know"  
"i love you chad dylan cooper""i love you too Sonny Dylan Cooper""wait Dylan is part of your last name?""yup So Sonny Allison Mari Lian Dylan Cooper how do you like it?""great"she kissed my cheek we drove home when we got there SOnny was with alex and they were talking"ok so entree is Steak or chicken!""ok""and cake is a 5 tear cake!""got it"he kept wrighting stuff"uh tawni?""oh hey sonny im just telling alex everything for your wedding!"sonny giggled"my wedding tawni witch meams i want Steak or lobaster,6 tear cake and colors pink and Brown;ok?"she looked down"ok sonny"i smiled and sat next to sonny"hello sonny chad,Tawni gave me you sizes so that would help and the Hideaway is a great place,also we have so pics for you two to look at!"he set 4 pictures down they were all filled with tent activites. #1 was a kool one we both agreed on tent 4 though it was HUGE! and had a stage and everything we also began to talk about Were it would be held the reception in the hideaway and I pulled some strings i called my old buddy"hey hue?""oh chad dylan how are you?""great! i accually have a question?""ya?  
""im getting marriade,and""say no more you are welcome here to hold it as long as!""your invited!""great cant wait"i told them the place sonny was sceptical at first then agreed we began to plan and plan i was getting teird and im guesing so was sonny only 2 Mouths! |1 week later| We were still planning! its a shame! now we have a calender in the kitchen today is AWARD SHOW! after we maid it public we were dating the pops have been keeping an eye on us sonny is wereing her ring as a neckless until we can fix everything she is amazing she did the funnest thing EVER! she knows how to skateboard and stuff so shes a major tomboy and i just recently learned she HATES heals after hearing her yell at me for an hour about how she hates them it was quite funny! tomarrow is dress shopping and more its annoying! not to mention i have been searching for this dad of hers but i cant find him! and i cant find connie either! or sonnys grandmother from her moms side its like they disappered! urg"CHAD!""TAWNI!""WHAT ARE YOU WEREING?"what ever i pick out they change so i just let them pick it out i heard sonny scream"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"  
"WEAR IT!""NO!""YES!""CHAD!"i ran up and saw sonny in a thong and Bra my eyes were out of my head Tawni was holding up a Pink and Purple Dress it looked ugly!"CHAD! TELL HER TO WERE THIS!"tawni handed me the dress sonny smirked and licked her finger"Chaddy do i haaaave to were that?"she said suductivly and put her arm on my neck"u-u-u tawni she doesnt have to wear it""HA!"sonny smiled and kissed me i saw jacob walk by i pulled her off"hi!"she rolled her eyes yes im still scared of them!  
so i walked back to the kitchen Zac was eating when he saw me he just looked away me and him arent getting on the best terms but for sonny i will try"so uh hows the new moive?"he looked up at me strangly"good i guess,why?""well since im ganna marry sonny i think we should get on good terms?""ya i guess"he was the only one that didnt like me and it stinked then my cell rang"CDC here whatta do?""hello chad dylan cooper? this is the persons information background regerstration""oh yes hello"  
"well im sorry to say this there IS no record of Her father""oh thank you""have a nice day"weird were could this mystery man be? i thought about asking the guys but they STILL scare me! so i'll figure it out on my own but thats it i dont have anyclues! so im stuck liker THIS! urg i heard the doorring"WERE HERE!"me and zac ran out of the house The others were already in back they must have herd them to we were just hiding when we heard sonny scream i jumped up"oh crap sonny""AH! NO PLEASE NOT THAT!"she was screaming i was about to run in but ryan held me back"were not saving you"i thought and sat back down hey i love her but i need to save myself! it was quite for a few minutes to quite then we all jumped up at the sound of ALL the girls screaming we ran in they were all but sonny who was laughing i looked over and saw Tawni Holding up 4 outfits"what happened?""THAT!"tawni pointed to chaddy"STUPID dog peed! on all my OUTFITS!"sonny grabed chaddy"HE IS NOT STUPID!""then WHY did he pee on my outfits!""BECASUE YOU WOULDNT LET ME WALK HIM!""WHY DIDNT YOUR FIANCEE WALK HIM?""BECAUSE YOU WONT LET HIM UP HERE!""FINE YOU PLAN YOUR STUPID WEDDING THEN!""I WILL AND I WONT NEED YOUR HELP!"tawni huffed and walked out sonny put a shirt on and walked out with chaddy woah! i walked down stairs to find sonny she must have went to walk Chaddy wow How is sonny ganna plan of all this? i really hope she can go thru with it. but im shure she can we all sat in the kitchen i just thought about alot of things like my Sonshine, i went online and began to look for a New house for us after all we are ganna get marraide! after About 2 hourse Sonny was back and began to work on are wedding and she looked close to tears"Need help?"  
"uh no im ok just need a little work and effort""ok then"i left the door rand sonny came and awsered it"oh its you""ya i forgot my purse""oh here"she grabed it and gave it to her""so uh hows the planning?""Easy and hows life?""fun"they took a glance and began to cry"I-i-i-i-ii-i-i-i neded your HELP!""i-i-i-i-i need you!"they were crying and hugging each other Girls are weird"will you help me plan my wedding?""YES!"they hugged and giggled"thanks tawni""ok enough with the tears we have to plan a wedding And get ready for tonight""oh ya""and i'm thankful i made each one of us dresses""Really!""yup come on"the girls ran upstairs i knew they would end this way in the end after all i know my sonny. i went up to get dressed i was in a basic Dress shirt and A black vest but me being Chad Dylan Cooper makes everything look GReat! i was sitting in the living room waiting me,nico,skyler,grady,Fergason played call a duty as we waited for the girls Sonnys brothers were Making a call we were just waiting then there was a Drum roll sound we all stood and looked at the stairs first was Portlyn she was in a simple red dress that came A bit above the thigh with red heels and a neckless. Skyler smiled as she walked to him, he kissed her hand and she blushed,next was Chloe She was in a white Dress with Black butterflys and white heels she lookes ok and stood next to Rhyan they held hands aww they were a cute couple next was penelope she smiled and walked down in a purple dress and it made one guy smile and it kinda scared me accually i NEVER saw Zac smile the way he smiled when she walked down it scared me,Next was Tawni Nico gasped she was sparkaly and well sparkally it made nico Smile then the one i was waiting for i couldn't wait tawni smiled at me"Wait one minute"she walked somewere i waited and waited and WAITED the lights went down and i saw her she was at the top of the stairs smiling she was gorgese! her Bright Blue dress was open on the side that hat cuts her Bright blue heels were amazing she must have hated them,her dimand ring was happlie on her finger and she had a Braclet That made her look amazing her hair was was in large Brown curls and it made me smile she after all was mine and Amazing! she walked down and kissed me"hey there Handsome""hey butiful""ok ok ok! LETS GO PEOPLE!"sonny giggled The gang Decided to take a limo while me and sonny took MY car though we had a chuffer it was nice we were behind ke$has limo so we had some time"So hunny ready?""i think so i mean im kinda nervous""look its our opion not theres,i love you""i love you too but are you shure your ready i mean the girls the drinks the LIFE! are you-"i shut her up with a kiss"im 100% positve i want to marry you the only girls i wanna see is the once that we make our little Princesses and Princes,the only drinks i wanna drink is the champange on our wedding day,and the Only life I need is the one with you as my wife"she giggled and kissed me "how do you do that?""what?""know exactly what to say at the perfect times?""i only know what to say with you""your doing it again""i love you""ya i know,i love you too"i kissed her cheek"Chad,Sonny its time"i nodded sonny inseted on him calling us by our names MS. sound to formal she so cute i got out and paused for a picture, i reached in and sonnys hand grabed mine i smiled she still had sparks when we touched it was amazing,she got out and posed"SONNY! OVER HERE!""CHAD!"we were posing and asking questions we just kept smiling wow sonny is amazing! soon we got in the Show and Sat it was amazing the Host was Russel Bran "hello there! people of earth! WELCOME TO THE AMAZING AWARDS SHOW!"the crowrd clapped"We have a amazing show today preformances by myria carrie,b.o.b;Niki manja and more!"The crowd clapped sonny Blushed i noticed My hand it was i n her hand on her lap i silently giggled and kissed her cheek"OK! well first up IS best Romance Moive"the lights went dim and sonny smiled this went on for 2 hours finally it was time this time katty Perry came up"HEY! Time for BEST teen comedy show!  
"sonny crossed her fingers and bit her lip i hate when she does that"AND THE WINNER IS...SO RANDOM!"She along with her freinds stood she kissed me and walked up they were laughing Nico spoke first"Thanks so much for this honer but we couldnt do it with out-"he was cute off by grady"Sonny if it wasnt for her we still would be the number 2 show! thanks sonny"she smiled and waved they thanked people it made me smile Tawni took the award with her and sonny came to sit by me,  
"congrats""thanks""i love you""i love you too"we kissed by the end of it she had won 4 not including the 3 so random awards,  
were i won 5 not including the 2 Mckenize Falls Awards,it was ok i guess we went to my house and kissed soon it lead to the bedroom, i smiled on her lips "chad ur pokeing me "she giggled i looked down opps. i walked back a step but she pulled me by my tie and kissed me"i never said i didnt like it"  
i smirked,well DUH! after 3 hours(shut up! like you couldnt do that for that long!)sonny was sleeping on my chest i turned the tv on to Fashion police they were talking about Ke$ha's outfit it was weird Joan spoke"ok so its agreed Ke$has candy Dress was a Fashion dont"it went on for a bit sonny woke up after 5 minutes chloe kardasion spoke"now my favorite,The teens chad dyaln cooper and Sonny Monroe?"Jullian Spoke"lets start with chad,he was fronten a Black tux,perfect to show off his toned self"i chuckled sonny hit my arm joan spoke"ya and the fact that hes only 21, so he did it perfectly by not wearing the complet outfit, just the vest and a nice dress shirt! with the Pants"jay spoke"ya well who can deny it he fronts the hole bad boy outfit like life itself,so ladys?"Khole spoke"Fasion Do"joan"Fasion YES!"Jullian"FAShion perfect!"jay"so next it his amazingly smoking hot girlfreind,Sonny monroe""know she is special,a few years agao she was just a Wisonsin girl,know on Fashion Police? she is something else"Joan spoke up sonny smiled, Khloe spoke"and she was telling us she and the rest of the girls were wearing Tawni Harts Dresses just for today!"Jillan spoke"it fit her perfectly to the blue is defitally PERFECT on her"Jay spoke"and you know what? the hole bright blue matched Sonnys Boyfreind Chad dyaln coopers eyes it was a perfect touch"Joan spoke"and her brothers Jacob black,Zac efron,Skyler DeVon,Ryan Schekler,Logan Resse all are very protective the fact her dress was open on one side made it way harder, but all together there family Picture was amazing"they showed the picture of all of them then Jay spoke"now. my turn her assessories were amazing"Khole spoke that time"speeking of that did you see the ring on her finger? its bigger then MINE!"joan spoke"i saw i think them two have some secrets up there sleaves"sonny kissed me i turned the tv off"hey! i didnt see if i was a fashion dont or DO!""well then your a fashion yes hunny"she kissed me"i love you""ya i know"she rolled her eyes and i kissed her the phone rang sonny answered"cooper residence sonny speaking?"there was a lond noice on the line"ZAC! shut up! were watching a MOIVE!" it was quite and i kissed her neck she was trying not to moan as i hit her sweet spot,it didnt work i could here zac from my position"THAT BETTER BE THE TV!"i grabed the phone and spoke"bye zac"and hung up sonny looked at me weird i kissed her"hes ganna kill you""can i marry you first?"she giggled and we ended up sleeping for about 30 minutes after our 2 hour 'FUN' she was laying on my again i smiled i love having her its amazing she woke up and went to take a shower today we would have to do food tastling and Shopping then while Sonny is out with Tawni i will be looking for our new home i cant wait its ganna be amazing We drove to sonnys house there was a yell from inside"SONNY AND THE IDIOT IS HERE!"i got scared and stayed in the car sonny giggled and ran in the house i relaxed in the car i saw chaddy run out of the house there was a little girl with a bandanna on outside he ran over to her i didnt want a problem so i walked to chaddy"aww what a cute puppy""ya he is.""oh is he yours?""my girlfreinds i got him for her""whats his name?""chad,we call him chaddy,whats your name?""madison but everyone calls me Molly,your chad dylan cooper rihgt?""yup you live here?""ya we moved here a cuple days again for a good doctor.""why?""i have cancer"aww i gave her a hug she smiled we were talking and stuff while playing with chaddy sonny came out and walked to us"hey chad!""hey sonshine ""hi whos this?"sonny got down to her height and held her hands"im molly""hi molly im sonny""your on so random. i love that show""thats great! so you moved in next door?""ya you live there?""ya i do, so do my brothers"molly picked up chaddy"heres your .monroe"sonny smiled"how about you watch him until we get back is that ok?""reallY!""shure me and chad will be gone for a few hours so you can watch him ok?""what about food?""oh! just go to my house and ask for logey he'll get you some ok?""thanks sonnY!"she gave her a hug we went to my car and got in and drove off"aww shes so cute!""ya i guess.""what?""your cuiter""dork""i know"she kissed my cheek when we got to this fansy Resurent called Donna Voreed when we got there alex was talking to someone we walked over"and here are the happy couple know""hi alex"sonny is sooo bright i just love her."hello sonny chad meet Jake he will be helping you with the food so lets began please"we sated tasting 15 differente types of cake we finally agreed on Buttercream,strawberry in the middle the design was cute and apparently he had all of the girls design a cake and we gto to choice so we choise Portlyns it was nice i guess. we then went shopping for stuff tawni took my lead so i could go look for a house i met with my realtier crystle she was ok a little tall and Brunette but NOT my type. she showed me 3 houses i didnt like any i wanted the best for sonny then the last house right when i was about to give up home THIS was my DREAM HOUSE it was 3 stories and it had a balcony a pool a moive room and 6 beds and baths! perfect! we looked at 2 more befor i was ready to decide the last 3 had me deciding the 1st i loved the 2nd sonny would and the 3rd was nice? so mabye i need a little help i called the only person i knew would help me"hey?""what chad?""zora? help""were are you?"  
"trying to buy a house"i gave her the address and she went in all three with me"ok personally i LOVE number 1 but not kid freindly,two is TOO kid freindly so i would go with three"i thougth about it,the house was kid freindly a Bachlor pad and sonny would love it i have z a hug"ew now i have chad germs"i giggled soon Tawni called i had to go help SOnny again but i told crystle i wanted the House. then i drove to The Place thinggy they were just comming out laughing they got in and sonny kissed me"hey baby""hey hotty whatta get?"tawni chuckled and leaned forword"ah ah ah not till your hunny moon"sonny giggled are drive home was Weird the only sound was the two talking in 'girl code'so i couldnt undersatnd anything when we got there Molly was teaching chaddy some tricks i smiled and walked up to her"hey molly""hey chad"i sat next to her"molly do you have a puppy?""uh no my daddy says i cant get one beacuse we have to pay for my Treatments"she looked down thats not fair this poor girl has to do all of this i smiled though until someone called her"MOLLY!"she looked down and stood"thats my daddy,i have togo, bye chad,bye chaddy"chaddy barked"later Molly!"she smiled and ran off then i got the PERFECT idea i ran inside chaddy following me"SONNY!""up stairs"i ran up and hugged her"what?""you know molly?""ya the girl next door?""well see we dont really have time for a puppy and i was thinking?""yes""what?""give chaddy to molly to help did you become so careing?""since i met you""sap""i love you""i love you too, now go get the stuff ready"i ran down and got the stuff soon sonny came down and called her dad to make shure he was ok with it,i waited then when sonny said ya i draged her over i knicked three times"hi chad!""hey molly""hi!""so i was wondering Molly what is one thing you want?"i gpt down to her leavle and smiled"a puppy why?""well i have a suprise for you"i pulled out the basket withh chaddy and all his stuff"how about you have him""really?""yup!"she gave me a hug"thank you thank you thank you!""your welcome"we went and talked for a bit then me and sonny had togo i drove her to the house and covered here eyes"wanna see our early wedding gift?""um ok?"we got out and i carfully helped her to the front yard i removed my hands"chad you didnt""i did""I LOVE IT!""great know all we have todo is sign the papers and its all ours!"we looked around the house then Crystle Handed us some papers once we were done sonny kissed me and we walked around somemore"chad?""ya hunny?""how many kids do you want""as many as you can give me""good answer"  
"my turn,whos your dad?""a man i dont want in my life""oh,so whos walking you down the isle?""no clue probally who ever askes first""thats not how it works""to bad"we laughed and cheked out all the rooms they were PERFECT! i was hoping for a BIG family full of boys i dont know about her but we soon went back to my house and fell asleep to tierd for anything else.  
Tomarrow were going to The Lopez tonight show co-host(KARDASHIONS/Odoms)and then were packing how fun... 


	8. YOur Dad Is WHO!

|NEXT DAY|

I do not wanna wake up right know! sonny is up packing! greaaat..."SOOOONNNNY!"i winded i really wanted to sleep but she wanted to pack what is with her?"chaaaaaaddd!""SONNNNY no i wanna sleep"i felt something sit next to me i looked up and it was sonny she was folding something i chuckled at her actions"so i was thinking and this is just me buuuuuuuuut i think that we should decide what color we should paint the bedroom?"i chuckled and kissed her cheek"how about yellow?""or we can do Green""green?"""ya,its alex pasarkies favorite color he had the greenest eyes they allways made me giggle""ya no, im not doing the bedroom the color of some other guys eyes"she giggled and pecked my lips"i know so help me you have tons OF stuff"  
"im teird get tawni to help""we have an interveiw in a few and shes making my dress""urg fine let me get dressed"i walked to my clostet of clouths and found everything a mess great i found some cloths and then changed she was still putting things away."soooooonnnnny lets go eat first""ok ok fine"she stoped herself from folding some more and we went down to eat everyone was there how did they get in?"moring love birds"tawni said as she places pancakes on the table"uh hey,what are you doing here?""oh chad silly dont you rember? i told you this mornig the girls were coming to help with the baclerete party?"i spit up the ornge juice"WHAT!""ya the bacleret party? you know the bacler party except for the girls?""so i can have one?""of caurse silly"yes! the perfect party! we ate then i watched the basketball game while the girls talked about stuff i caught a glimps of something"so 2 strippers?"i stood"NO!"they all looked at me"what?""no strippers at this,understood?"they all smirked and tawni got her phone out and started texting"who are you texting""nico and grady,""why?""no stippers at ours no strippers at yours"my eyes widened,what are we ganna do then! sonny gave me a look that said, better answer this right boy or your sleeping on the floor."fine i dont need strippers""awww"sonny kissed my cheek"its ok guys,i dont want a stripper anyway,just me and chad thats all"they grounded they said fine i smiled sonny is so it was 4 we had to get dressed and stuff i waited for sonny in the room"sonny hurry""hold onn"i waited a sec and then she came out ring on finger YES! i kissed her sweetly and we left to the limo,"sonny?""if your ganna ask about my dad,drop it""ok fine...sonny?""yes?"  
"how many kids do you want?""well personally i want a big family""me too""really?""yup so what kinda kids?""well i kinda want all boys""really?""ya,""me too""so you dont want any girls?""well i do just uh not alot,most likely if we have to many one is ganna feel left out, wiht guys it would be easy to comfort each""agreed"i smirked"so when you wanna start with the baby making process?""a few months AFTER were marriade""why?""you dont want people to think we got marraide because i was knocked up do you?""ok i guess"she kissed me sweetly then my driver spoke" mrs. cooper we are here""uh were-""thanks Carlos"  
sonny cut me off we got out and made it into the studio luckly we only had to sign a few Book and a few pictures, when we got there we were taken to the geust room and we watched the little tv on the top to see them it was cool, first Lopez came on he was making jokes we were laughing when someone knocked sonny went to answer it was Kim,and Khloe adn Kourtney kardasion!  
OMG!"hi""hello""hi""HI!"sonny smiled her smile i stood and walked to the door and pushed sonny and with the most coolest way eversaid"helllloooo laaadiiies"adn smirked they giggled and i let them in sonny cleared her throught"chad?""ya sonny?"i looked over at her she had that your soooo sleeping on the floor look i went and helped her off the floor she thanked me and went to sit on the couch"hi,so were all ganna be on lopez tonight,tonight right?"Kim spoke."yup we are."sonny smiled happily Khloe spoke"ya were ganna be all together i think""ya we are'i spoke then looked at the tv george spoke up"ok tonight we have...Sonny MOnroe,Khloe Kardasion Odam,Kim Kardasion,Kourtney kardasion,and chad dylan cooper, then a special Preformace by Sonny MOnroe"sonnys eyes widened kim spoke"thats so cool i didnt know you sang""neihter did i"sonny smiled and i chuckled then it went to commercial, Lopez came out to the room and did some things to make us laugh when the camera went off he stared talking to us"ok so were ganna have you wait out there"we were talking then we all lined up out there first was Kim,  
Khloe and Kourtney after a few it was me and sonny we went out aton of girls were screaming channy,or chad dylan cooper,or we love you sonny we got there and after a minute sat down lopez talked over the applouse"wow...wow...wow..."he kept laughing after a minute everyone settled down and he spoke again"wow that was some crowed,ok so sonny chad your really the guest stars and the kardiasions sisters, your the hosts with me"then i noiteced they were sitting next to him not us, sonny smiled as they began George spoke first"ok so sonny we recintly found out you have what 5 brothers?how is that like?""its hard trust me,but once they get past the hole, im grown up and not 5 anymore there pretty cool"he laughed"ya how about dating ? that must be hard right?""extremely,but when you been living under them for a long time you learn some tricks"he chuckled and Kim spoke"ok so how did you to date?"i spoke"well i asked her out 4 mounths befor we told her brothers then everthing kinda fell into place""awww"everyone said sonny blushed and i giggled i saw Khloe looking at the ring she spoke"ok so all the news has been around this..whats with the ring?"i smiled and grabed sonnys hand"well we were waiting buuut"aony cut in"WERE GETTING MARRIADE!"all the girls screamed! i covered my ears then white balloons and streamers fell down the girls all hugged and smiled george shook my hand soon sonny and the girls sat Kourntey spoke"so lets see the ring""look!"she held out her hand and the girls were starstruck george looked at it"man chad if my wife saw that she would kill me for not buying a big enough one"i chuckled"OMG! thats HUGGE!"the girls were admiring it"so chad whens the big day?""June 16th""thats in 1 MOUTH!"  
"ya we have the best for everything"sonny interupted"and of caurse your invited"she smiled we went on with the interver for a bit we all had fun then it was time for sonny to preforme i smiled she sang one of her origanal songs Shut up and Love me i love it so much i love her so much when we were done there sonny and me went to my house we packed the last of the things then we laid down to sleep"sonny?""hmm?""why dont you want me to know about your dad?"she turned to me"i do, it jsut i dont want you to tell him he is my father and i dont want him in my life. "she looked down i liftred her face and kissed her"i wont tell sonny i promise"""""what?""his name is Henry Condor"she turned and fell asleep, is my girlfreinds DAD!

[3 weeks later]  
YES! its been 3 weeks thank GOD!IN a little less then a week its ganna be OUR WEDDING! everything is perfect! i cant wait, plus not to say the least,i think sonny might be pregnate! see two weeks ago she woke up throughing up and shes been REALLY moody i hope she is that would be AMAZING! well sorta i guess annywayy we've been at the studio for a few know and TRUST me its hard knowing her dad is my boss,its kinda scary but he doesnt know and sonny decided not to talk about it anymore thats just great! PLUS! her brothers are planning my Bachlore Party! a little more and shill be Dylan Cooper she was rehursing for the new episode of so random,the thing was tonight was her last live show for a few till after our hunnymoon,  
(I GOT TO PICK WERE)and then when we come back she is ganna be doing alot of work to make up for the missing 2 weeks, and i have a 2 week leave from mckenize falls HOW GREAT! the girls are planning 24/7 its annoying. me and sonny moved into our house,we ended up painting our room Black and Blue sony picked it so i didnt mind and i got us a JACCUZZI! plus sonny is freaking out because the back yard isnt big enough for a puppy! WE HAVE A TON OF ROOM! i think its her homones again. so i dont mind,annnywayyy Mylie is acting strange i dont know why. yesterday me and sonny were walking down the bulevard eating icecream when she bumped into us, i Mean LITERALLY! so bumped into sonny making sonnys icecream go all over her shirt,luckly sonny didnt flip she just smiled and thru on a sweeter, sonny is soo sweet thats why i love her. i guess everything is going good."WILL SONNY MONROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER REPORT TO OFFICE"everyone went ohhh and stuff me and sonny got up and walked there "hello sonnny, chad""""sir"we sat down he smiled"well kids i heard your getting marriade"we smiled "ya we are""thats Great! the two rivils fall in and get marraide!how wonderful!"he smiled sonny spoke"well thats great but why did you need us?""well you see my only lovly daughter wants to be in your ceremony and i figure you would let her so what kinda dress should i buy for my princess?"sonny looked taken back"well as much as we would love that, we already have a flower girl picked out""who?""my younger sister"i spoke my sister Jessy is 7 and she wanted to be it"oh how about ring Barrer?""my brother is doing that also"i spoke there twins sterling and Jessy so we picked them, looked taken back "well im shure we could find some job for her todo"he smiled sonny looked at him"no""what?""NO""what did you just say no?"  
"yes i did this is my wedding NOT yours if you want your daughter tobe in a wedding buy one for her shes NOT being in mine and thats final"she sat back he sighed"oh ok i see,pack your things your fired"she stood and handed him her pass thing to get into the studio"fire me i dont care,your an ass and i dont fucking care"she walked out i was in shock and so was Mr.  
Condor,when did swear?"you can go"he spoke i looked at him"i quit to""what?""i quit shes right why do we have to put her in OUR wedding she hates us shes ganna ruin it and thats not fair to us"he looked at me and smirked"you know what?"  
"what?""you are fired and i better not see your face around here again Neither OF YOU!"i walkede out he wont sonny was cleaning her dressing room tawni and the girls were crying"whyy!""hes a jerk and told me to add Dakota to his wedding!"  
"that BRAT!""thats what i said!"they were cleaning up,then the sparkle in Portlyns eyes went on there was a spark to it,"I GOT IT!""what?""if ALL of his best actors quit,""they'll need to hire sonny and chad back to get everyone else back!""thats not ganna work!""why?""he knows i one of us is ganna have to work so if everyone quites he'll hire only the falls crew back since So Random is comedy and anyone can do it,no offence"nico and the guys walked in and saw the tears and sonny packing "hold on were quiting if sonny goes"the girls looked at fergason who said it"how'd you know?""easy packing sonny crying girls ,portlyn trying to form a plan"sonny giggled zora ran in with a yellow paper"LOOK!"sonny read the paper out loud"if anyone goes to the sonny chad wedding this week you will be fired and that is final. "she crumpled the paper her eyes looked evil i never saw that befor."THAT JERK!"she threw a vase at the wall it shattered everone jumped back wow mad sonny is scary skyler ran to her and felt her head"sonny calm down""THAT ASS HOLE WHO IS HE TO SAY PEOPLE CANT COME TO MY WEDDING OH I WILL HURT HIM!"she threw another thing it shattered again skyler tried to calm her down he finally asked us to call the rest of the guys soon they got here but sonny looked even more pissed... uh-oh... she kept throughing things and more and more and more it got scary... then out of no wear her eyes they turned red it scared Skyler who was infront of her. i jumped back"HE WILL PAY" in her hand a fire ball showed up what the! an dshe walked out the door...everyone was shocked...  
..then a girly scream came from somewere"!"we all ran to his office it was strange the door had like been removed from the hinge it was scary sonny was getting closer and closer to him,"some one do something"tawni yelled"we cant shes to mad!"zac creid she was inches from and for some reason i yelled"SONSHINE!"she looked at me i walked closer she looked suprised Jacob was telling meto stop and logan kept saying to come back but i walked closer soon i was inchies away "sonshine?"she didnt speak i pressed my lips onto hers and she melted into it everything was calm again and when i pulled away her eyes were the most chocolete brown ever! i smiled then someone touched my arm i blacked out what ever happened just left my mind...

...

... when i woke up i was in my dressing room what happened i couldnt remeber anything...whatever i guess i walked to my mirror ew my hair is messed up i heard a giggle i looked and saw sonny"hey hotty""hey handsome""so what are you doing here?"  
"dont you remeeber?""nope not since this moring"she kissed me"wanna go home?""shure"we walked out to my car she kissed my cheek"in a little less then a week i'll mrs. chad dylan cooper.""your not haveing second thought are you?""never""i love you"  
"i love you too" 


	9. The preparty and a little surpise Guest

a week later.i am waiting in my house sonny and girls are staying here while the guys go out great this better be good.

Sonny Pov.  
Wow i cant wait till tomarrow! ima getten Marraide! we were sitting in the iving room talking and laughing when someone rings the doorbell i was in a REALLY skimpy nightgown the girls picked it out we had alot of people here. i opened the door to see a large package he told me to sign off then brang it in"uh guys what is this?"tawni smiled"my gift!"she got a BIg pink bow and put it on top i giggled"LADIES WERE OPENING THE GIFTS!"everyone came in i sat on the little througn chair that said Bride first was Portlyns it was a night gown(SKIMPY!) then chloe was a whip and some toys Penelope was a free pass to learn to strip dance"wow thanks guys"the rest of the gifts were funny and stuff then tawni smiled and pushed her gift to me i opened it"uh tawni its empty""i know""ok what?"she draged me to my room she turned on the lights and guess what i see? a stripper pole from the celing to the floor."TAWNI!""tecnally this is chads gift yours is this'she handed me a little box i smiled and saw a little baby outfit made by tawni"its gorgese!"i gave her a hug then i got an idea"wanna mess with chad?"all the girls eyes lit up they must be thinking the same thing, i put on the sluttest thing they got me and after a few complaints i stood on the platform and hung a leg around the pole and then jumped they took the pictured were it looked like i was slidding down we laughed and sent it to chad saying"tawnis best gift"we laughed for a bit then his responce came "save some for me hunny :p"we cracked up laughing then i got on the pole agian this time tawni went with are hair covered our face but it looked like we were kissing they took it and sent it after 10 minutes the door rang we got up and laughed Nico,Fergason and grady were there"hey guys?""hey sonny" they walked in and sat down"uh what are you doing here?""uh no reason just sitten" i notedice fergason were a hat? they must be spys i smirked and sent the girls a text telling them..  
"accually fergason i need some help mind?""no it cool"i took him to the bed room he looked nervous"ok so ferg i wanna give chad an amazing gift""ya so?""but i kinda wanna make shure he'll like it"he looked sceptical"and?""well tell me ok?"i walked somewere i noted him looking at the pole and i smirked"ill be right out!""ok"i put on the outfit selena got me it was a bra that was sparked and some boy shorts that said Bad Girl and sont fishnets with 6inch platform heals i walked out and he droped his phone"uh""see i wanna wear this but tawni says its not reavling enough?""umm"he was chokeing on his breathes"see i was telling her that if i did the dance she showed me it would be good""m-m-m-mabye?""here i'll show you"i sat him in the chair and went to the pole i walked around it he was ganna crack sooner or later.."um you should ask nico!"he screamed nico and he ran up with grady i giggled there jaws droped"so you guys? what sould i do for chad?""um uh ummm" the girls came up i winked they followed"sonny i told you LESS!"tawni came over and was pulling down the fish nets i smiled and they were doing stuff to make me seem MORE slutty the guys were holding there breath i smirked then Portlyn and Chloe and Penelope teid them to chairs we laughed and took the hat off fergason taking off the camera"hey chaddy""hey chad boy""hey chad!"we were laughing and said hi i took the camera back"looks like your plane faild and you lost 3 men good luck hunny" i blew him a kiss and turned the camera off i walked to the guys"ok boys give up know weres the rest of the cameras?"they seild there mouths"ok fine sit there were going down in 3 miuntes if you dont wanna tell still well use force"we walked down laughing they would give eventually we ended up watching movies and stuff fianlly we went up"the CAMERA IS IN NICOS SHIRT!"the other two yelled at nico"what happened to sticking to gether?""I GATTA PEE!"tawni untied Grady while Chloe got the camera we laughed and turned it off"is that it boys?""ya"they were serrious so we untied them and they left we went to sleep tomarrow im getting MARRAIDE! 


	10. Mylie IS A JERK! I HATE HER!

Mylie pov.(a/n uh-oh! ;p)  
what a jerk! i hate her stupid sonny and her stupid smile! ruining my LIFE! and stupid chad! if he would have saw i was in love with him we could be marriade but noooo he has to marry tthat wanna be Barbie!ARG! know just for that i am wear yup you geust it im in a small white dress yup i broke the one rule'NEVER were white to a wedding' and i did so HA! take that sonny.  
i was talking with joe and Kevin we were laughing so hard i saw the brides party sonny looked over at me and her jaw droped i smirked and and waved a bit ha part 1 is working out so well Joe looked at chad and glared i looked over at Nick he smirked at Joe. this is what i know joe loves sonny I love chad, and Nick likes sonny so this is just a wedding from HELL! kevin looked at danile and smiled i walked over to the brides room i heard crying"b-bb-bb-but SHES WEARING WHITE!""sonny calm down your ruining the make-up!""s-s-s-shes wearing white!"there was more crying i smirked then the perfect part came "sonny listien hunny no matter what she does your getting marriade to chad not her you need to calm down oK?""ok"there was someweird noises"ok but if ONE person stands up at this wedding IM DONE!"i smirked and walked away so if one person will stop the wedding? how about 5? i walked back and told Nick and JOe my plan then Taylor Swift you is in love with chad so i told her and two other people that LOVE chad so this is ganna work perfectly/

Chad Pov.  
OMG! im freaken getting marriade! so first everyone sat down i was up there probally looking like a fool firt was Zac and Chloe walking down smiling then Jacob and Selena then Logan and Portlyn then Penelope Ryan after was Skyler and Marta then My younger sister and Brother they were cute then Tawni she walked alone supriseing! and then everyone one stood i looked a glimps and saw mylie wearing white uh-oh some-ones starting trouble, the Wedding Bell i stood straight and watched Sonny walk down with Nico on one arm and Grady on the Other i smiled she walked closer and closer and closer i noticed Mylie smirking and joe looking down her body ew what a creep soon she was infront of me i smiled and looked down her she gave her flowers to tawni and smiled,i noticed the Borrowed Braclet on her wrist caurse it said Tawni on it the New was her earrings causes i know she didnt have those befor, the old is my grandmothers Neckless that was REALLY old all that was missing was blue and she KNOWS how important this is! i really wasnt listening at first, i looked at tawni on her hand it said look down , i looked and saw her Blue Nike Heels they looked amazing i chuckled a bit i listened for a bit,then it was time the preist spoke"know chad dylan cooper do you take Sonny allsion Mari Monroe to be your lofel wedded wife?"she looked at me and smiled i faked it and thought"i do"she smiled then he spoke to her"do you sonny allison mari Monroe, do you take Chad dylan Cooper to be your la-"he was cut off by sonny"YES!"everyone laughed she blushed and said sorry he countuided"laufel wedded husband?  
""i do"everyone smiled and were appluading we gigled"know if anyone would object please stand?" i counted to 10 no-one stood then a gasp was heard"I OBJECT!"sonnys mouth droped i looked and saw...

"JUSTIN!""im sorry sonny im in love with you and you cant marry him!"sonny looked like she was about to run"im sorry Justin i love chad,"he sighed... then all the studden Mylie,Nick, Joe,Taylor swift and stood next to him saying they object i looked at sonny she was gone were did she go? i looked at tawni she was gone accually all the girls were gone i looked at nico "sonny ran chad she ran away"i ran to the back to look there was crying and yelling i ran in sonny was in tears i gAve her a hug"sonny please,please marry me i dont care what anyof them say i love you and thats final, please sonny marry me?"she looked at me and smiled i kissed her, she kissed back"will you marry sonny monroe?""i do""then lets get back out there""ok"  
we stood but Tawni sat her back down"wait we have to fix the make-up"i winked and walked out and stood at the alter"EXCUSE ME!"everyone got quite"my wedding will go on NO interuptions"Mylies jaw droped the wedding march went on we then repeated everything until this part came"KNOW will anyone object?"there was quite i saw Tawni turn and give everyone a glare my brother yawed and he stoped mid yawn at her glare i chuckled then we went on i put the ring on Sonnys Finger and she mine i smiled"i know Pronouce you man and wife"we looked at him begging him to go on"oh! you may kiss the bride"i leaned into kiss her it felt like the 1st, at that moment i knew we were ment to pulled away and smiled then we walked outside to the limo,it was cute,we made it to the hideaway there was tents set up it was ok, all the wedding people took pictures after 40 MILLION pictures we went in it was NICE sonny smiled her smile wich made me smile, Mari Dylan Cooper? i LOVE that!  
we walked around talking and stuff everyone smiled and congragulated us im sooo HAPPYYY! we sat down and ate,it was good i feed Sonny and she fed me i smiled most of the time, Now it was time for the toasts tawni was first,"i've known chad for most of his life and i've known him as the cocky,egommajor,careless,jerkface,player,idiot, Heartbreaker""GOING ANYWERE WITH THIS?  
"she chuckled"but i've only known sonny for a couble of years and shes my best freind and the fact that her smile changed mr.  
Grumpy over there means that there ment tobe there amazing together and if there apart good luck world,To Sonny and Chad."  
they all agreed and took a sip me and sonny drank sider were only 17 i looked over at sonny she smiled the next few people said nice thigs then her Brothers all stood i gulped Logan was first"well i've known sonny my hole life and shes always been that happy girl, but chad,oh chad we met you by luck and sonny told us every LITTLE detial about you, we were worrid not to say the least but we learned sonny is Perfect and she would chose someone worth her royalty"jacob spoke"BUUUUUT if chad EVER hurts my little sister im not ganna lie his face is ganna need Rearanging"everyone laughed i smiled Then Skyler"well chads been like my best freind since i came to the show i've seen him with dosens of girls! and i mean ALOT! but once he met sonny it all stoped there wasnt a girl of the week it was Sonny this...Sonny that... and it got annoying but i ould tell you were in love,"they said somemore but i looked at Zac he was smirking finally it came to him"i have one this to say and this is ganna be easy, If my Sister gets pregnate...it better be a year AFTER today?"i gulped and i looked at sonny she blushed there was laughter all around the room after a few more we were done with that and it was time for the first dance we stood and walked to the dance floor Our song came on and we danced she was adorible then when everone esle got on the dance floor she took my hand and placed it on her stomic and wispered in my ear"congrats dad to be"she smiled and"really ?""yup"i picked her up and kissed her everone awwwwwed I LOVED IT!first i get marraide to the girl of my dreams and next were PREGNATE! happy dance we partyed the hole night,then at last sonny had to through the Bookay she stood and all the girls ran to the middle she thru all the guys were crossing there fingers a load yell went thru the room the bookay broke in 3 one into tawnis hands,one into Selenas and the last into Mels hands sonny smirked we walked to the limo and got in we smiled to the airport we are going to Puerto Rico for a month to remember everydetale i bought a camera sonny was laughing the hole time"so ,how far are you?""well i am exaactly 2 in a half mounths along so in 7 mouths we will have a baby"she giggled"what?""well how are you ganna tell zac?""easy you will and i'll be in Mexico!"we laughed and made it to the Island and then it happened,i fell in love again, sonny walked off the plane and flipped her hair,yup im wipped but i dont care we walkewd to our limo Paperazzi was everywere! 


End file.
